Warioware: the Beginning
by slashblack89
Summary: Ever wonder how Wario started his Company Warioware? well in this fan fiction story you'll find out


For the record: I don't own Wario or any other characters used in this fan fiction. This is just something I made up a while back… well I can't take full responsibility. Its kinda the same material used in Warioware twisted but I added a lot of my own idea to it. It's just a fan fiction and is not to be taken seriously. Please enjoy

**WarioWare: the beginning **

Wario was at his house playing his Game boy. He was losing at the game he was playing and was furious. "Bullshit" Wario said "this game is hard". He soon got a game over and threw a fit. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mama mia" Wario yelled "this fucking game sucks. It too fucking hard". He got mad and threw the Game boy against the wall. It smashed in pieces.

Wario got worried. "Maybe I went a little too far" He said. Wario went to Dr Crygor, a friend of his. Dr Crygor was a 103 year old mad scientist. He always made all kinds of kooky inventions. "I need your help doc" Wario said "I broke my game boy". Dr Crygor looked at the game boy pieces that Wario had in his hands. "A simple repairment is what you need" Dr Crygor stated. "Duh!" Wario retorted "can you help me or not?" "Hmmmm" Dr Crygor hummed "Let me see what I can do." Dr Crygor took Wario to a washer machine invention that he was working on.

"Put your game in here" Dr Crygor said. "No idiot" Wario said "I need my game fixed not washed. Water will fuck it up more you loser". Dr Crygor smiled. "This isn't a cloth cleaning machine. This is my tipsy turny machine" he said "put your game in and it will be repaired immediately". Wario placed his game inside. The machine's door shut and it began to work, beep, and shake. Soon a bunch of weird looking games popped out. The games had screens but didn't have buttons on them.

Wario picked up one of the games. "How the hell do you play this shit?" He said. Wario tried to play a game. He tried tilting it and the character on the game moved. "WA ha ha ha" Wario laughed "this is pretty fun gaming." Wario looked at the pile of games on the floor and he got greedy. "I can make major moolah with these games" Wario said as he grabbed all of the games. "When you're rich and famous don't forget me" Dr Crygor said. "Yeah right loser" Wario said under his breath.

Wario set up a little tent on the streets of diamond city then he got a megaphone and talked into it. "Wario tilt games for sale. You're a loser if you don't get one." Wario said as he advertised "these games are shitloads of funs. Buy one you losers." A woman mushroom and her son came up to the tent.

"Mommy" the little boy mushroom said "can I have one of those games?" "Well you have been goo lately" The woman said "sure you can". "Yay" The little boy said as he cheered. The woman smiled at her son and looked at Wario. "How much for a game?" She asked. "40 dollars" Wario answered. "40?" the woman asked in disbelief "that's too pricy". "Take it or leave it" Wario said "I'm running a business here." The woman thought about it. "Ok" she said. The mushroom woman handed Wario the money. Wario handed them a game. "Pleasure doing business with you" he said. The woman and her child waved and continued down the street. "This is gonna be easy" Wario said as he looked as his newly earned cash.

Mario and Luigi, who happened to be visiting Diamond city walked past. They seen Wario and walked up to him. "What do you plumbers want?" Wario asked. "What are these?" Luigi asked as he pointed to the games. "They're games you idiot" Wario said "they're for sale". Mario picked one up. "How do you play this?" he asked "there's no buttons". "Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious" Wario said "that would explain why they're called tilt games." Mario turned the game on. The game had a bunch of mini games that you had to tilt to play. In every game there was a ticking little bomb at the bottom of the screen giving the player 3 to 5 seconds to complete each minigame. Each minigame had its own weird music.

Mario played it. "This is fun" he said "how much are you selling them for?" "50" Wario said. He added 10 dollars more because he hated Mario. Mario dug into his pockets. "You're not going to make much money with high prices like that" Luigi said. Wario brushed Luigi off. "You don't know anything" Wario asked "when this gets played out people will want a sequel. And then that's when the real money comes in." After buying the game the Mario brothers walked off.

After a while of selling games Wario began getting a lot of customers. He sold and sold and made lots of money. Soon he was out of game systems. "Damn" Wario said "I got to go back to Dr Crygor for more games". Back at Dr Crygor's lab Dr Crygor was operating his tipsy turny machine for more games. A bunch of games popped out. Some of them were new games. They were square and had 2 screens on them. Wario picked up the new square game with the 2 screens on them. "No I gotta figure out how these work" Wario said "this shit gets harder and harder every day."

Wario found a stylus on the back of the new system. "I sense that you have to use the stylus to do interactive game play" Dr Crygor said. "In English bonehead" Wario demanded. Dr Crygor sighed "use the stylus to play the system" he said. Wario began to play a game on the new duel screened system. It told him to draw a circle. Wario drew a circle on the bottom screen using the stylus and won the mini game. Wario smiled "this is fun" Wario said. Wario had an idea. He had enough money by now to make a company. "I'll make a company" Wario said "it shall be called "Wario ware inc" ". Wario laughed.

Wario began to up his game. He changed his image. He left his old purple overalls and yellow shirts and put on biker style clothing which consisted of a blue jean jacket, Dark blue shirt, pink pants and blue shoes with a yellow helmet. He also bought a motorcycle. Stocked a Van full of games and drove around town selling Games. He parked his Van and posted and sold Games. A dancing man named Jimmy walked up to the Van. "What's up daddy-o" Jimmy said. "Buy or get out of my face Jimmy" Wario said "I got money to make". Jimmy danced around "Big party tonight at club sugar" Jimmy said "you showing up? Everyone will be there.". "Excellent" Wario said "I'm coming

That night at Club sugar while Mario, Luigi and others were having fun and dancing Wario was eating food. He then went to the bar to get a drink. Mario walked up to the bar. "Can I have a martini" Mario asked the Bartender. The bartender fixed him up one. Wario had a wine glass full of wine with a cube of cheese at the end of a toothpick. Wario soon got an idea. "There are a lot of people here with money and they're drunk as fuck" Wario said "maybe I can get some easy sales here". He ran out to his van and got a load of his systems. He ran back into the club.

Wario sold a bunch of his systems that night at the Club. He became so rich. He decided to move to diamond city and start his company. He hired his friends to work for him. It turned out to be a successful company. You know it as: Warioware Inc

**The end**


End file.
